World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 2: Victoria's Motorcycle Maniacs
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 2: Victoria's Motorcycle Maniacs is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918 and Disneydude15. Premise Victoria the Vain causes calamity to Poundsville by riding her heavily-upgraded bicycle recklessly and placing weird looking armbands on victims to make them Her unwilling gang members. but when Momo and Cooler are captured and become bicycle members against their will, Cooler and Momo's last hope is their sweethearts and friends. Plot Part One Narrator: Last time, Darius' Group went after Ethan the Extravagant, who has shut himself in a mall as he tries to turn it into a city where dogs can be safe. Ethan: So, if you value your lives, you'll back off. Narrator: With the help of Seymour, they track down and managed to capture Ethan. However... Seymour: Wha-- Why would a puppy wear an armband over his clothes? What a fashion violation. (Tears off Ethan's Armband.) Ethan: Wha-- Where am I? Where's Jenkins? Narrator: And What will the Remaining Devil Dogs do next? Stay tuned! (In the city streets as dawn was nearing, Victoria is seen riding on her motorcycle.) Victoria: he he he he. As Us devil dogs cause chaos in the city, I'd be going to the Hall of Mirrors at the amusement park, of course, there's that accursed "No Dogs Allowed" sign. but that's going to change. Once I get enough followers... (Her motorcycle stalls out.) Ohh! Out of power?! how am I-- (Sees a Bicycle shop.) Ooh. a Primitive Cycle. (Throws a Rock at the Store window, which breaks, and absconds with a Bicycle with Pink and Green colors.) He he he he. and I won't even need to fill it up for fuel. But Now, I'm going to recruit some help... after I paint this bicycle to My liking. (Rides off as the Scene changes to the Puppy Pound.) Gamma: Now, Cooler, you, and Nose Marie's group will search for Victoria the Vain. I will keep an eye on Ethan. Once He's Up, I'll hav Him give us some Info. (Gamma sees Ethan asleep. He then sighs as he takes off his cloak and gives it to Ethan so that Ethan would use it for a blanket. outside, Cooler, Nose Marie, Violet, Momo, Marcus, Elaine, Winky, and Witty are looking for Victoria.) Cooler: Nose Marie, I only wished We located the Devil Dogs now, so I would take Us to this new restaurant. Nose Marie: I know, Cooler honey, but this is no time for fine dining. Victoria might look clean, but she's still a Devil Dog. (In Nose Marie's mind She sees a laughing Victoria all red, like a devil.) but... Cooler: But, what? Nose Marie: What if Victoria is the descendant of someone We know? Cooler: I don't know. but I'm sure in My heart, that We'll get through anything. (kisses Nose Marie.) Nose Marie: Cooler... (Bartrand runs to where Cooler and Nose Marie are as He slides toward a shrub.) Bartrand: Cooler! Nose Marie! One of those Devil Dogs are on TV! Cooler/Nose Marie: What?! (Bartrand points to one of the TVs in the window shop.) Reporter: In other news, an unknown disguised Dog has attacked multiple bystanders with tripwires and firecrackers, and after placing something on twelve dogs, they go alongside the renegade and ride on any transportation, like bicycles, wagons, tricycles, and other lesser vehicles. Nose Marie: That must be one of the Devil Dogs. Reporter: A $500 Reward will be awarded to anyone who leads to the capture of the renegade Dog. This is Sally Sobstory reporting for DOGTV News. Bartrand: Unspeakable. Nose Marie: I think that Victoria is trying to recruit new members for her own gang. Cooler: and if Victoria recruits... (In Cooler's mind, Victoria and a few recruits vandalize a building.) Marcus: Not on my watch, she won't! what are she planning by kidnapping puppies, and making them her subordinates? (At a Bicycle Trail, Four people, each with a puppy in their bicycles, except one with a kitten are riding on.) Victoria: He he he. (uses a tripwire to make the bicycles stop making the riders crash.) Ha! 300 Points! minus 50 for missing a kitten. But still (while the riders are lying on the ground, Victoria wraps arm bands on the puppies and rider' arms.) Become one with the devil dogs! (The Puppy Victims' eye become yellow) If You want to become one with my gang, You'll dress the part. (The Puppies run off with Victoria.) Kitten: Why? They're good friends... (At the Pound, Gamma sees the TV.) Reporter: In other news, The Cloaked Dog is still on the Loose. kidnapping Puppies and Dogs, and the kidnapped are involved causing Chaos to the city. Gamma: I don't believe it. Reporter: Here are the names of the Puppies kidnapped. (A List of puppies names appear on the TV screen.) Gamma: No. That's one of the Puppies that were adopted last week. Momo: (Thinking) That's It. I'm going to find Victoria. but I'll have to follow Her gang without being seen. (Rushes off as Gamma notices him leaving.) Gamma: Where's Momo going? I better follow him. (At an Abandoned Bicycle Factory outside Town, Victoria and Her recruits arrive as Momo follows. Gamma is seen hiding in a Bush. He then follows Momo. Inside, Victoria counts Her followers.) Victoria: (Mumbles.) and... 25. Ok. How many among You feel like you've been mistreated by others? Nineteen? (To audience) The Arm bands I put on them, will also make them tell the truth. Momo: Huh? (pulls out a cassette player and presses a record button.) Recruit 13: My Real Name's Cyan. My Owner is an Artist, always working on His Trash Sculptures. He never lets Me in the house, not even on Winter, Where I desperately try to find a warm spot. Puppies: Aw... Victoria: You! Recruit 24! (Points to a Dalmatian Puppy) Recruit 24: I'm really Choco. My Owner? She's a Musician. I never had a chance to listen. and every time I try to get in, She uses that Whistle. Victoria: Ah. The Dog Whistle. I'm glad it's outlawed since the Year 2838. You! Recruit 3. (Points to an Afghan Puppy.) Recruit 3: I'm Marquis. My Owner is a Dog Groomer. He always grooms dogs for His business, but He never had the time to Groom Me. Other Recruits: Aw... Victoria: You! Recruit 16! (Points to a German Shepherd.) Recruit 16: I'm Platinum. And My Humans Dressed Me in stupid costumes, in front of a TV Camera, and shows it to a Comedy Show, and this one time They won Ten Grand in Dollars. but Do I have a Dime to My name? No! (Momo hides in a barrel.) Momo: Those armbands... they must be brainwashing those recruits. Recruit 8: But, what about you, Victoria? Victoria: Me? You might ask?! Well, When I was a very small puppy, I used to have a quiet and sheltered life... (Screen blacks out) Part Two Victoria: When I was a puppy, I used to be in a dignified clan with more money than I could spend. (Victoria is seen as a young puppy, while playing the flute.) My pursuit was to follow my parents' footsteps to be a musician. but then.... (A Dognapper grabs Victoria away.) I was caught by an evil man. (Victoria bites down on the dognapper's hand, and runs away.) I managed to escape but a few days later, as I returned home.... (Victoria tries to tap the door a few times, but to no avail.) They forgot I existed, and I had nowhere to go. Then, I met him. (A young Victoria sees a shadow of a man.) Man: Victoria? Young Victoria: Who are you? Man: My name shall remain anonymous. (Momo shakes his head in disbelief.) Momo: She's just making it up to gain sympathy. I better go get the others. (As Momo sneaks out of the factory, he bumps into Gamma.) Momo: Gam.... Gamma: Shush! (Whispering) We must not let them know we're here. (They duck into a bush.) Gamma: Well, what did you see? Victoria: Someone's here. (Momo and Gamma react, as Victoria throws a bicycle wheel at a barrel, and what comes out is a rat.) Just a rat. (To Her recruits.) Remember, Bicyling in a large group is fun. Don't You forget it! (Gamma and Momo sigh with relief.) Gamma: (Whispering) Anyway, what did you see. Momo? (The Warehouse door opens.) Momo: I'll explain later. Let's go. (They both run off.) (Victoria emerges, riding her motorcycle, as the recruits join her on their makeshift cycles, composed of wagons, tricycles, and small bicycles.) Victoria: First, the parks! (Victoria and the other puppies drive off.) Momo: So, That's where They're going next. Gamma: I better inform Cooler. (pulls out his cell phone and dials.) Momo, get to the park so you keep Victoria busy, while we set a trap for Victoria. Momo: On it. and take this. (Gives Gamma a tape cassette to Gamma, and Dashes off.) Gamma: Good luck! (Back at the pound, Igor picks up the phone.) Igor: Hello? Gamma: Iggy! I need to speak to Cooler. Igor: On it. Cooler! It's Gamma! He wants to speak to You! Cooler: Iggy, I'm over here on the couch. Igor: sorry. (Gives Cooler the phone.) Cooler: Hello? Gamma's Voice: Momo and I have discovered Victoria. She's heading for the parks. Probably trying to recruit other dogs. Momo's already on His way Delaying Them. Cooler: Good work. We'll set a trap at the park. (at a Stoplight, Momo arrives at an intersection.) Momo: Stop right there! (Victoria laughs wildly as the other puppies refuse to stop.) Wait a-- (pushes a pedestrian crossing button.) That'll stop them. Victoria: If We ride as a group, There's nothing scary! Momo: Is She Serious?! (Victoria and the recruits continue to ride past Momo.) Victoria: Hasta! Momo: This isn't over. We'll be ready once you're at the Park. (At the Park, Cooler and his group set a trap.) Marcus: I'm glad we got the park's visitors to evacuate safely. Nose Marie: I hope that trap will be enough to even trap a dog from the future, Cooler honey. Will it work? Cooler: It's possible. I saw it work in one of Iggy's favorite shows. It involves something sticky, like bubble gum wads. Nose Marie: Yuck! Elaine: Cooler! The Devil Dog's coming with her bicycle troupe! Cooler: Okay, guys! Get ready! Victoria: If we all ride, nothing stops us! (Victoria's motorcycle and a few of Her recruits get caught by the wads of bubble gum as other riders escape.) Cooler: Got them! Victoria: Oh, bother! Adhesive Food! (Nose Marie and Cooler run after Victoria.) You may have been able to capture a few of my pawns, but you'll never catch this queen! (gets off Her bicycle, and removes it from the gum, and runs away.) Nose Marie: She won't escape Us on foot, Cooler. Let's Go! (Cooler and Nose Marie go after Victoria.) Winky, You and the others take off The victims' armbands, While We go after Victoria. Violet: Ok! (She and the others remove the armbands.) At least we freed some of the puppies. I just hope Cooler and Nose Marie get Victoria and fast. (The Gang sees Momo tired from running.) Momo: Me too. Whew. (passes out.) Violet: Momo. You did well, keeping the Devil Dog busy. (Marcus rushes toward Momo and carries him in his arms.) Marcus: I better take my Momo back to the pound with me. Good luck tracking down Victoria! (Marcus leaves with Momo.) (Victoria and Her followers stop at an intersection.) Victoria: You! Take My Bicycle. (Gives Recruit 16 Her Bicycle.) the rest of You, back to the Bicycle Factory. Recruits: Right! (They drive off back to the Bicycle Factory.) Victoria: Uh-Oh. Cooler: We found Her! (Victoria Run to a narrow alley.) Nose Marie: You've had it, Victoria! Victoria: Whoa. Escape Tactics! Operation Backstreet! (She was about to jump over a fence, but stops to play some fast-tempo bluegrass music on Her stereo.) Ha! (Jumps over the fence.) Nose Marie: What Devil Dog would play some silly chase music before escaping? Cooler: Only in a cliched situation like this. Try to cut Her off, Nose Marie! (Nose Marie runs offscreen.) Come back here! (continues to go after Victoria.) Victoria: I may be without My Bicycle, but I won't come back here on this spot! (Nose Marie cuts off Victoria.) Ah. (does a backflip, and does it on Nose Marie's Head, and continues running.) Nose Marie: Ow! Hey! Cooler: Hey! You can't do that to Nose Marie! (goes after Victoria with an extra burst of speed, and manages to catch up.) Victoria: How did-- (Cooler tackles Victoria.) Victoria: Well, at least I can still capture the King. (Places an Armband on Cooler's Arm.) I got you! Cooler: No! Holly loves me! She would never.... (Cooler gets hypnotized by the arm.) Nose Marie: Cooler, no! (Victoria laughs.) Victoria: Now that I have captured the co-founder of Holly's Puppy Pound, all His pawns will be easy pickings by the Devil Dog who has captured their King! Cooler: (Montone) All hail Victoria the Vain! Nose Marie: What have you done with him? Victoria: Don't worry, Queen. You'll be joining him soon enough. (Runs Off as Cooler follows.) Hasta la vista, Nose Marie! Nose Marie: What am I going to do?! with Cooler captured... (At the Factory, Victoria is struggling with removing the Bubble gum from Her motorcycle tires.) Victoria: Unbelievable. using such a trick on the motorcycle. noNmatter. I'll be ready next time. In the mean time... (Looks at Cooler.) with an outfit, You'll be one of the first to have the title of being one of my captains of the motorcycle gang (Puts a cloak with the number G-01 on Cooler.) Cooler: If We Bike Together, it's not scary. (At a Skate Park, Victoria rides Her motorcycle with Her Newest recruits as the humans are tied up.) Victoria: With more allies, the invasion will go faster! (The recruits play on the half pipe.) with some recreation, We'll be ready to invade. and then, only then... (Back at the pound...) Violet: We have to do something to stop Victoria, otherwise, all the world's Puppies will become motorcycle gang members, like Momo. (In a flashback, A Few of Victoria's Recruits grab Momo by the arm, after disarming Him of His bamboo sword while attacking Marcus and knocking him out.) Nose Marie: and even without Her motorcycle, She can slither through even the tightest of spaces. and with Cooler captured... Bartrand: What?! Cooler got caught by Victoria?! Nose Marie: Bartrand, shh! (Quietly) If the kids find out thattTheir daddy is captured, they'll be devastated. Bartrand: Sorry, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Worse, if all the dogs of the world become bicycle gang members... (In Her Mind, at a Playground, She sees the Puppy Quintet and a few young puppies causing chaos at a city park, at a Carnival, She sees some circus dogs riding on unicycles, and scaring away patrons, and at a Mansion, She sees a lot of dogs and puppies wreaking the courtyard, and taking over the mansion.) Gamma: Unfortunately, if I know Victoria, she'll recruit some people and Cats too if she gets the chance.... (In Gamma's mind, Victoria's people and cat recruits are terrorizing innocent bystanders by robbing banks, starting fights and causing other kinds of trouble.) Gamma: She needs to be stopped now! Violet: If the Armbands are that powerful to control even dogs, why didn't She put them on a Human as a test subject, the second She arrived in the present? Gamma: Well, at least, We got some information in this cassette tape. Violet: Information? Gamma: Well, about Victoria's future plans, what recruits She captured, and then some. Bartrand: Good work! (Gamma plays the Tape.) Recruit 13's Voice: My real name's Cyan. My Owner is an artist. works on His trash sculptures. He doesn't even let Me in the house, not even in Winter, When I wanted to get warm. (The Recruits groan.) Victoria's Voice: You! Recruit 24... (5 Minutes Later...) Recruit 8's voice: Victoria. These armbands are most fasionable. Victoria: Agreed. I haven't figured out how to upgrade them to control the minds of other animals. but once the Dogs of this city are taken, I'll use them to beat a path to D.C. Where all Dogs will be the dominant Species of this world! Nose Marie: Why that monster! Violet: If Victoria so much as harms one hair on Momo... Nose Marie: If she so much as harms Cooler in any way... (Bartrand rushes off.) Nose Marie: Where's Bartrand going? (They see Bartrand about to face Victoria's horde of Bicyclists.) Violet: Is He serious?! He can't take on a Horde of Crazed Bicyclists! (Bartrand takes out a wrench.) Bartrand: Where is Cooler and what have you done with him?! Violet: Is Bartrand holding a wrench? Victoria: Everyone, Run Him Over! (The Bicyclist speed up, but Bartrand throws a smoke bomb at the bicyclists, disorienting them and Victoria causing some of the bikers to crash.) That traitor's got some brains. trying to make My Followers crash into each other. but... Keep straight! (The Bicyclists excluding Victoria get past the smokescreen and exit the scene.) Better Luck Yesterday! (Violet and Nose Marie run toward Bartrand, who is partially covered in tire markings.) Bartrand: At least.... I freed.... (Singing random words.) Nose Marie: Bartrand, Say something! Bartrand: Something, Nose Marie? 'sides, I have no broken bones. This is a kids cartoon. (Tony rushes toward Bartrand.) Tony: Don't worry, Bart. I'll take you to the infirmary right now. Violet, Nose Marie, it's up to you two to stop Victoria before she causes any more calamity. (Tony walks Bartrand back to the pound.) Tony's Voice: Good luck, guys! Violet: For now, We must tend to the recruits. Victoria was lucky to escape again-- (Sees Victoria unconscious but without Her jacket, and with an Armband.) Nose Marie. Look! Violet: Why would-- Wait. don't tell Me Her boss put that armband on Her. Nose Marie: Victoria had an Armband hidden all along? All except Nose Marie and Violet: (Sarcastically) What a twist! Nose Marie: In any case, We better remove-- (Victoria abruptly wakes up.) She's up! Victoria: If We bike together, It's not scary! (Nose Marie and Violet Restrain Her.) Violet: Come on! You can't-- (She removes the armband successfully.) Victoria: Huh? Where am I? and why am I wearing such a grungy outfit? Violet: You must have been wearing that armband that made you go bananas. Victoria: Wha-- Nose Marie: (To Violet) But now, We have to free the other recruits. They could still be a problem. Victoria: (Thinking) I saw this pup before. but from when? and at what? Oh! (In a flashback, a Young Victoria is looking at Her Family Tree, and sees a Picture of Violet as the flashback ends.) Violet: ...I know that, but still... Victoria: It's You! Violet of the House of Vanderfeller! I bet You're thrilled and surprised to see one of Your descendants from the future, huh? (hugs Violet.) Violet: Holy smokes.... Elaine: So you're Violet's descendant. Victoria: Yes. but... now, I won't be able to see My parents... Violet: Your parents? Victoria: Yes. in the Year 3,000... Part Three (Flashback to Victoria encountering the figure.) Figure: So, you're Victoria Vanderfeller of the Las Vegas Vanderfellers, am I right? Victoria: Who wants to know? Figure: I have heard that your family forgot you. Is it true? Victoria: I suppose. Figure: Well, maybe you should get back at them... and their ancestors too. (The figure takes out an armband.) Figure: Do you see this? Victoria: A ribbon? Figure: More than that. (The figure puts the armband on Victoria's arm as the flashback ends.) Victoria: Next thing I know, my legs are hurting as I was on the ground. Elaine: In that case, it's best if you come to the infirmary with us. Victoria: Go right ahead. (Elaine carries Victoria in her arms) Violet: Well, now we know Victoria wasn't intended on causing calamity, the armband caused her to run rampant. But we need to find her hideout, so we can free the others along with Cooler and Momo. Gamma: Wait! Victoria hoarded her recruits in the abandoned Bicycle Factory outside of town. Elaine: All right, here is the plan. Violet, you and Nose Marie head to the bicycle factory while I take Victoria back to the pound to recover. Nose Marie: Thank you. Elaine: May luck be with you! (Violet and Nose Marie leave as Elaine takes Victoria to the pound.) Nose Marie: Hang on, boys! Violet: We'll save you! (Thinking) Once We free the hostages, We'll want answers, Victoria. (They arrive at the factory.) Nose Marie: Ok. We're here. You sure Cooler and Momo are in there? Violet: Yes. Mr. Gamma said so. Nose Marie: Be careful. Since Victoria named Cooler as one her gang's higher-ups, the others might be bodyguards. Violet: Okay. Nose Marie: On the count of one, We Break in. (Violet gets ready.) One. Violet: Two... Both: Three! (They burst through the doors.) Nose Marie: Cooler! We've come to-- Look! (Sees Momo and Cooler both on different barrels.) It's them! Cooler: Hey, look, Momo! Babes! Momo: No kidding! We need that special someone to carry on our legacy. Cooler: You! We'd like to dance with you. Nose Marie: Ok. You got some slow dance music? Cooler: Music? Pfft! We don't need no stinking music! Violet: No Music, Huh? Nose Marie: Violet, once they get close, you'll know. Momo: Know what? Cooler: In any case... You both'll marry us before long. Violet: You're already married to us. Cooler/Momo: Already married--? (Nose Marie Kisses Cooler as Violet kisses Momo, making their eyes go swirly, distracting them long enough for Nose Marie and Violet to tear off the armbands.) Momo: Huh? Cooler: Nose Marie, where are we? Wha-- (Cooler sees the recruits raising their arms and heads up and down.) Nose Marie: Details later. For now, we'll remove the armbands of the recruits, and then Victoria will give us some answers. Momo: Okay. (Eventually, they managed to remove the armbands.) Momo: Phew. Well, It's been 10 minutes, but we freed them all. Puppy: Thank you so much. but Now, We must get back to Our owners. Cooler: Well, everything worked out, but Where's Victoria? Momo: It's alright. She's at the Pound Recovering. Nose Marie: That's good. (Back at the pound....) Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Momo Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction